Anime Madness
by Rinka
Summary: What happens when a fan fiction writer decides to have a little fun with some of her favorite anime characters? And what sort of mischief will pop up? Find out!!!
1. Introductions Are A Must

Chapter 1: Introductions  
Rinka: Well, this is my first chapter of sorts. I don't really know how to begin this. And since these little pieces are loaded with everyone, you just get an overall disclaimer. Whoever you see belongs to their rightful animators.  
  
Nakoruru: Rin, why don't you just start with someone. *raises brow* I can't stay so long. Just wanted to tell people that I'm your co-writer when you aren't co-writing for me. So, see ya people. *the girl leaves*  
  
Rinka: Yeah! *gleaming with a bit smile*  
  
Kurama *pops in*: You know, if you really cared, you would have invited me. Are you abandoning me like Koru-san?  
  
Rinka: No, Kurama. I'm just trying to think of people I can apply to.  
  
Kurama: What am I? Chopped liver? (teardrops appear and turns his back)  
  
Rinka *smiles brightly and gives a blank look*: I like liver.  
  
Kurama *turns around and glares*: Not funny, I'm leaving.  
  
Rinka: If you leave me, I'll use your own rose whip against you.  
  
Kurama *looking insulted*: How dare you!  
  
Nakoruru *pops in*: Oh, dilemma! Use the power of the pen!  
  
(Rinka pulls out a pen and draws tape over Kurama's mouth)  
  
Nakoruru *grinning like the Cheshire Cat*: You shouldn't have done that! (pops out quickly)  
  
Rinka *a bit ashamed by actions*: Kurama, I'm sorry, I got carried away and you scare me at times.but it doesn't mean I don't love you. (removes tape)  
  
Kurama: Ok.I appreciate your honesty. You're much nicer than Nakoruru anyway.  
  
Nakoruru *pops in angry*: What was that? You calling me an oni! (begins beating up on Kurama)  
  
Rinka: Um.Nakoruru.(the two are gone) *sighs* Well, I guess I'll have to end this one for now. I hope it was okay and everything. If you like it, review it. 


	2. Gundam Intros

Chapter 2: Gundam Intros  
Rinka: Well, I'm back. But no sign of Kurama or Nakoru. So I guess I'll have to start with someone else. *idea hits* Let's pull in the Gundam Wing cast! (pulls in the Wing boys)  
  
Quatre *blinks*: Hello, have we met?  
  
Rinka: Er, no. But hello.  
  
Heero *looks like he wants to be elsewhere*: Hello.  
  
Relena *walking in*: Hey, why wasn't I invited? (sees Heero and runs towards him, but he pulls out a pistol and aims at her)  
  
Rinka: Settle down, Relena! (ties her to a chair and super glues her feet to the floor) There, things are much better now. (Heero looks relieved and puts up gun with smirk)  
  
Duo: Hel-looo!!  
  
Wufei *addressed to Rinka*: Haven't you drooled enough, woman? Have you brought me here to drool?  
  
Rinka: I have no idea what you're talking about, Mr. Chang.  
  
Trowa (riding in on motorcycle): I thought you might want to see me on a bike. Nakoruru told me you loved pictures with me on motorcycles.  
  
Rinka *mopping up pool of saliva*: Yep! Now, let's get down to business. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Relena, and Heero are present. But what should we discuss. *devilish grin spreads* A Relena bashing!!!  
  
(Du, Quatre, Wufei, and Trowa leave as Heero meets Rinka's glance with the same grin. Relena looks horrified.)  
  
Heero: I still have my pistol and I could beat her over the head with it. That's called bashing, right?  
  
Rinka: Now, now, Heero. Let's not be too mean and hasty.  
  
Relena: Don't I get a say in this?  
  
Heero *angrily*: No! I still have a mission that needs to be completed.  
  
Relena: Heeeee-rrooooooooooo!! Rinka: Stop it! Shut up, shut up, shut up! (looks at Heero to see him cleaning pistol) Heero.listen.the whole thing was interesting and great until the last episode where you give her the card and bear. But she was an idiot for what she did, after all you've done!  
  
Relena: What did you expect for me to do. Squeak with joy and scream "I love you, Heero Yuy", huh?  
  
Heero and Rinka *simutaneously*: Exactly.  
  
Relena: I'm not always a boy-crazed ditz, you know!  
  
Rinka *smirking*: Really.  
  
Relena: Hey, is that all you think of me?  
  
Rinka: Nope, but there are words that I'd rather not use.  
  
Heero *impatient*: Can I just kill her NOW!  
  
Rinka: Do I have to tie you down, too?  
  
Heero: Maybe.  
  
Relena *pouts*: Well I'm not sorry for what I've done!  
  
Rinka: Well you won't have to worry about anything soon. I found someone to help you with your problems. *devilish grin* Ready, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: Everything's all set.  
  
Rinka: Sorry Heero, but for a non-violent context, I can't allow you to shoot her brains--what little brains she has-around my nice room. But. (loud buzzing sounds are heard)  
  
Heero: I can watch her fry!  
  
(Relena is a pile of ashes)  
  
Rinka: Let's sweep her up, now. ^V^ What a refreshing chapter this was! I don't think I could have anymore fun than I've had. So I guess that it's time for this chapter to end. Send in those reviews and find out what happens in the next fun filled chapter. 


End file.
